Teenage Dreamers
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: Yogi is somehow mysteriously turned back into a 15 year old boy...and he is exactly like Gareki only better in more ways than one. The bright blonde man is a total teenage bad boy who makes Gareki himself question his bad boy attitude. A love story between two tsundere boys. First Karneval fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This morning was quiet for once. Gareki walked out of his room and scanned the hallway. There was no sign of blonde hair or a silly yellow cat costume. He strained his ears trying to hear any whining crying whimpering or screaming, but there was none of dark haired boy absently wondered if Yogi was asleep as he shut the door to his room and began walking down the corridor.

Gareki wordlessly padded down the hallway ignoring the occasional sheep that would walk past him.

"Hey!" someone yelled making Gareki lose his train of thought. Gareki's eye twitched in annoyance as he turned around to face them.

He turned around to see boy with maize blonde hair and wisteria purple eyes with dancing powder blue flecks within them. He wore a white oversized shirt that was loosely tucked into black jeans and secured with a black belt that had gold buckle which winked whenever the light hit its metal surface and his wore black boots.. One would've thought the boy standing before him was angelic but his face was twisted in a scowl as he glared at Gareki.

"The hell are you,"the boy demanded.

"Tch I could say the same to you," Gareki said and narrowed his eyes at the other teen.

"Shut up and answer my question Goggles,"the blonde snapped at Gareki. Gareki could his eyes slightly widen at the remark.

_No one has ever talked to me in such a way _he thought. Upon seeing Gareki's slight reaction the blonde smirked.

"I bet no one's talked to you like that huh pretty boy?"

Gareki was once again taken back by the other teen. No one had easily spotted the slight facial expressions he made.

Before he could reply the other boy spun around, his back facing Gareki.

"I don't care anymore. Just stay out of my way while you visit here. Got it Goggles?" the blonde said looking over his shoulder before he walked off.

* * *

_**-At breakfast-**_

"Hirato said we have to go to the Research Tower today,"Tsukumo said.

"Eh? Why?"Nai innocently asked after swallowing a fork full of his syrup drenched pancakes.

"I suppose it's for work and Yogi's checkup today," she explained.

"Where is Yogi anyway?" Karoku asked glancing around the room.

_Who was that annoying brat? _Gareki pondered. _He looked familiar. It was obvious that he was a member of Circus because the way that boy carried himself was the same way the members of Circus carried themselves. Refinement. Even clumsy Yogi had a refined air around him. _

_I wonder if he is somehow connected to the reason why Yogi hasn't been present all morning long._

"-reki," someone said interrupting his thoughts. He blinked slowly and looked to his right.

Nai was looking at him, his jewel tone red eyes filled with concern.

Gareki sighed and said,"What?"

"Are you worried about something?"

He knew he couldn't lie to the Niji boy beside him even if he wanted to because Nai could listen to a person's heart.

"Yea."

"Are you worried about Yogi?"

"Tch. No besides for all we know he's probably in the vents cowering away."

Nai whispered a"oh" before resuming the light conversation going on at the table.

**Extra! Extra! Read All About It!**

**Hey there! So this is my first Karneval fanfic. I hope you found it interesting in some sort of way because I want to know if it worth continuing. So gimme some feedback and review please! Thank You!**

**-ArtzieAries**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BlahhhhUrrgghhhhaaaaaa That's how I feel right now...**_

_**No I do not own Karneval nor do I own the sexy Gareki or adorable Yogi. But! I do own my story idea (even though I'm second guessing it...)**_

* * *

Hirato called all four of them (except Yogi) into Dr. Akari's office the moment the group walked into the Research Tower.

Now Nai, Karoku, Gareki, and Tsukumo sat on the sofa waiting for Hirato to come in and meet them.

"I wonder what Hirato has to tell us," Nai said.

"Maybe it's something about Kafka," Karoku replied.

"Well we never know until Hirato comes,"Tsukumo calmly added as she elegantly folded her hands.

The door opened, but instead of seeing the commander of the second ship, it was the members of the first ship walking in.

All four of the occupants on the sofa slightly slouched, their anticipation deflated.

In came Jiki and Kiichi bickering for no apparent reason and Tsukitachi came in and tipped his hat.

"Why did you deflate so quickly? Aren't you happy to have us here?" Tsukitachi asked his golden eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well yes. It's just we were hoping that Hirato would be here already to give us the news,"Nai said.

"Ahh it's ok little Niji child Hirato and Dr. Akari will be arriving very shortly. They have to go get something."

"Like what?" Gareki asked as he narrowed his eyes. By this time Jiki and Kiichi had stopped their bickering and now both were looking at the elegant Tsukumo, Kiichi glaring and Jiki gazing at her with awe.

"Tsukumo is it not a beautiful day toda-" he began before a fuchsia diamond jeweled high heel flew towards his head, knocking him over.

Everyone turned their gaze towards the door, to see Iva walking in.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from my precious doll,"Iva arrogantly stated as she flipped her teal hair over her shoulder.

"My my Iva you sure know how to make your presence known,"Tsukitachi playfully said.

"Of course I do," she said flashing a grin.

"Now can everyone take your seats Hirato and Dr. Akari are here for the announcement,"she continued as she moved to the side to allow Hirato to come in.

The elegant man tipped his hat. "Hello everyone. Since this meeting was very sudden and everyone has his or her own business to attend to, I will make this short."

"As you know or will now notice Yogi is absent," Hirato paused for the others who glanced around the room to verify the man child's absence. "There is no need to worry about him though. In fact he is right here." Hirato side stepped to his left revealing Dr. Akari gripping someone's arm and dragging them in the room behind him.

"Let go of me you sadistic pink bastard! I'll slice you and your precious four eyed boyfriend to pieces ya hear me!" shouted an angry blonde teenager who was yanking his arm in an attempt to escape. Gareki could feel his eyes widen as he recognized the boy from earlier that

morning.

"Will you please hurry this up Hirato. I'd rather be working than dealing with this brat," Akari spat.

"Then let go of me already Pinkie."

Tsukitachi threw his head back and let out a delighted laugh that made Hirato smirk.

"So you're telling me that this rude blonde right here is Yogi?" Kiichi asked.

The fuming blonde's face snapped over to her direction.  
"Watch who you're calling rude Shrimp."

Kiichi stared at him in shock for a few moments still trying to register what Yogi said to her.

Gareki looked at Yogi. _He is just like Silver Yogi, _Gareki thought.

Yogi caught Gareki looking at him and smirked. "Well if it isn't Goggles."

* * *

Hmmm so the chapter sucked right? I mean I think it did. But in some cases people are like_** "Screw the author/writer I think it's ok"**_ and if you are saying this right now you're a awesome person, but if you are agreeing with me then it's as the saying goes _**"Great minds think alike."**_ so in either case it's a win win right?...no?... Honestly I don't know what I'm saying right now...so...bye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well if it isn't Goggles," the blonde teenager smirked as he looked at Gareki.

"Tch I have a name brat."

"Look whos talking, besides I'm probably older than you anyway."

"I doubt it you look to be the same age as I am."

"What's your birthday then." After hearing that, Gareki gave Yogi a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look._ Is he serious? When's your birthday? Why is it so important to know who is older?_

Yogi ,in turn, gave Gareki an impatient look and said, equally as impatient,"Just say it already."

"Ugh May 21."

Yogi gave Gareki a smug look before saying," February 11. Looks like **some brats **need to **respect** their elders."

"Says the guy who was just threatening grown men,"Gareki quickly countered. Yogi's smug expression turned into a sour one as he did not expect the other teen to say something equally as smart as his statement was. Yogi gave Gareki a challenging stare and Gareki gratefully returned the stare back at the saucy blonde.

Their heated glares were cut off when they were snapped back into reality by someone clearing their throat.

Everyone in the room who were watching the two boys were too, snapped out of their trance.

"I'd hate to interrupt your rivalry but we have to continue with business," Hirato cooly said.

Gareki felt a tap on his shoulder which made him break off his stare and look to Nai.

"Ah calm down Gareki, it's ok," Nai said.

Gareki looked back at Hirato and demanded,"How'd he get this way."

"Ahh just the question I've been waiting for. Dr. Akari would you like to give us your hypothesis."

Gareki, Yogi and the others looked over to Akari who stood in the corner with his arms folded.

"We are still not clear about how he got in this state but I believe his age regression has to do with the Varuga cells within him."

"Do you think you can cure him?" asked Tsukumo.

"We have to find out what exactly do we need to cure."

"How long do you think it will be until you figure out what happened to him?" Karukou asked.

"I'm not really sure. I'll let you know after I run my first few tests."

"How long do you think he'll be with us in his current state," Gareki said.

Akari paused for a moment before saying," About 3 months or more maybe."

* * *

Ok. Let's get down to business everyone.

First off I want to thank all those great people who believe in this story. I really appreciate it and I love reading your nice comments.

Second that's the end of it...the introduction chapters where I'm trying to establish the fact that teen Yogi and Gareki don't really like each other. Yogi knows that he can get under Gareki's skin but Gareki doesn't know that the reason why he doesn't like teen Yogi is because the blonde nows how to push his buttons. Hirato already sees that teen Yogi can bring out a unknown side of Gareki's and finds it quite interesting, same goes for Tsukitachi (who believes this will be interesting) and Akari (who would normally not care, but since Gareki kind of reminds him of himself, he is a bit surprised)

Third end of intro chaps, means end of sucky writing hopefully and definitely longer chapters. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Last Notice

Hey Guys It's Me Again! I have a update for you! So I finally finished the crossover (thank God ugh! but check it out I worked hard on it) and I will be continuing Teenage Dreamers VERY SOON. I have read over the story in during my leisure time one day and I gained a new sense of pride in the story and have more expectations for it. Also I have a few more ideas for Yoreki aside from this story so I will be working on those along with this and all my other stories. As for the update I will be writing bit of it at school ( cuz I use a laptop there) so that will quicken the process. So yea thanks for the support, follows, reviews, and all that good stuff. Nap time!

YogiXGareki Always


End file.
